


Natural

by Synchrobi



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Multi, The Scooby Gang (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrobi/pseuds/Synchrobi
Summary: After Shaggy's best friends murder he went on his own mission to get revenge. Soon the others join him to form the Mystery Vigilante Inc!
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Velma Dinkley & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all Enjoy! Can't wait to continue this AU/What IF

"I've shown you the picture of the murderer and you can't find him?!" a Young Norville Rogers cried out. "No Kid, We're sorry we are still looking for a Scooby Murderer" Officer Ted said. Norville left crying he got outside and wiped his tears away. "I'll get revenge Scoob...If its the last thing I DO!" he walked home crying.

~Five Years Later~

A crying depressed Woman named Wendy Rogers is walking a casket to a grave that says 1969-1979 Norville Rogers. A Man named Samuel Rogers hugs her after they put the casket in the hole. Meanwhile Norville watches from the far with a bookbag and wiped his tears "Mom, Pops...Good Bye" He said as he slides down a hill and runs. He took up his nickname Shaggy and started a career. The Mystery Vigilante Inc. The coming years his friends. Velma, Fred and Daphne join his Company taking up different HERO names.

~Ten Years later~

"Hey Tinker, Your ready?" Shaggy said sliding up his brown and blue goggles that say 'SCOOB' Fred answers "I'm in place.." He slides to a hiding spot. "What about you,Velm" Shaggy said jumping onto the building. "One last time Shag, It's Hex and The money is in place" She grabbed a pistol and loads it with taser bullets. "The Pot is in place" Daphne said smirking. "That's good, Bell" Shaggy smirked and loaded his sniper with the same taser bullets. "Now Shaggy, Explain why we need to use my girlfriend as bait" Fred loaded his smg. "Don't ask me, Ask her!" He gets in his position and looks threw the scope. The Criminal named, Alex Fender walked in and saw the cast next to a tied up Daphne. "Ooo Extra bonus.." She Smirked and walked up to Daphne rubbing her body. Daphne gagged as Fred growled softly. Shaggy froze. "...You...Little....Shit.." He growled as Flashbacks made him remember the face of his bestfriends murder. He unloaded the taser bullets and loaded one toxic bullet. "Guys this is the person who killed Scoob...She Mine..." He made the bullet lock as he pulled the trigger. The bullet left his barrel and the bullet went through Alex's neck. She coughed up blood and fell onto the ground coughing up and puking blood. He put his sniper on the back. "Bell, Take the money and go" Velma said as They all bailed. "Right!" Daphne got herself free and took the money and her bag and left. They all met at the mystery machine and drove off. "So Explain Daphne what's with your problem with being used as bait" Fred said. "I got used to it when MY BOYFRIEND USED ME AS BAIT ONE THOUSAND TIMES!!" Daphne screamed and Velma and Shaggy rolled their eyes as they got changed. Shaggy took the wheel and Velma took the passenger seat when Daphne and Fred kept fighting and changed into civilian clothes. They arrived at the apartment building they all bought and went inside parking the machine in the secret garage and they head into the base underneath. "Well, Well...Shaggy never knew you had the guts to kill someone" A Puppy named Scrappy Doo jumped up. "Hey She killed Scooby, I said I was gonna get revenge and I fucking meant it," Shaggy said holding in Tears. Velma leaned her head on Shaggy cuddling his arm.

Shaggy blushed and smiled "Thanks, Velm"   
That next morning Velma, Fred, Daphne and Scrappy woke up and Shaggy was no where to be found. They walked to the secret base and Shaggy was passed out from working to much. "Shag.." Fred and Daphne said getting worried. "This is the 5th time this week..." Velma grabbed a blanket. "SCRAPPY ON THE CASE" he runs over to shaggy and jumps up then lands on Shaggy's lap, waking him up "OW!" Scrappy laughed Velma giggled and covered him and Shaggy up. "Today you have the day off, Don't Go Anywhere besides sitting here and getting rest" Velma snarled and walked away. "Yes, Dear!" He chuckled and closed his eyes. "DEAR?!" Velma perks and runs to him holding her gun with a taser bullet. "CALL ME DEAR AGAIN AND ILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU" She said embarrassed. "Okay Okay, Velma" He closed his eyes and while Scrappy snuggled into his chest they both fell asleep.

Velma, Daphne, and Fred got into their costumes and they drove off in the mystery machine with the a bounty on a criminal on the loose. They arrive in the last spotted area and they got out. Daphne grabbed a flashlight to look inside abandoned buildings and Fred looked out for sign of cops and civilians. Velma looked for clues while having her hand on her holstered gun. "Gang!" She said tilting her head. The Criminal looked up grabbing his bow and arrow pointing towards the window. "WHOS THEIR" Velma nodded and she sneaked around and fred grappled onto the building and sneaked in through the door with a baton. They Daphne sneaked to the van and grabbed a pistol and sneaked back while loading it. "Now" Velma whispered into the mic. "HANDS UP!" Velma, Fred, and Daphne all say and The Criminal shot Velma in the leg and then shot Daphne in the hand. Velma fell and Daphne held her hand when Fred rushed in and used his baton to hit the criminal in the arms then he broke his legs and gagged his mouth. "Velma!" He said grabbed his bag and grabbing some bandage. "This is gonna hurt." Fred pulled the arrow out then wrapped it. They hand cuffed the criminal then walked back to the van while carrying Velma. Fred grabbed Daphne's hand and saw the Arrow didn't hit the hand. "H-How?!" Fred asked confused. Daphne pulled the unwounded glove and showed it to Fred. "Shaggy and Velma made them, they are in prototype," Daphne said giving Velma a Thumbs up.

Fred drove Velma to the hospital in civilian clothing and The doctors all tended to Velma's wound, Fred yawned. He could hardly stop nodding off. Daphne looked confused and thought. "How can he be tired...Its only 12:00 PM" She put his head on her lap and rubbed it as Fred finally passed out, he snored softly as Daphne patted his head as Velma walks out. Shaggy was dreaming. He kept falling into a dark hole and looping. "SCOOOBBYYYYY!" He screamed as he couldn't reach for his best friend. He then had a realization. "My Best Friend..." He kept falling. "My Best...Friends..." He said then he stopped falling. Fred, Daphne, and Velma caught him. "Here" Fred said. "Is..." Daphne continued "The Boost!" Velma finished and threw him upwards. "My Best Friends are ALWAYS with me!" He grabbed a pistol and shot the murderer behind Scooby. He landed on the cliff. Scrappy ran up and jumped into a hug with his friends. "SCRAPPY DOO!" He laughed.   
Shaggy woke up with Scrappy bringing him a Cup of coffee. "Thanks Buddy!" He smiled and helped Scrappy up to the dashboard. Shaggy sipped on the coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME ON NATRUAL THE GANG COMES ACROSS OLD FRIENDS NOW RIVALS, WILL THE MYSTERY GANG WIN WAIT TO NEXT WEAK'S CHAPTER "Lights, Guns, Bullets!"


End file.
